vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Halloween Fun Quest
Description On today's quest, we will explore some of the lighter side of Halloween! Some parts of Halloween are meant to be scary, and many parts are meant to be fun! From the candy to costumes and from monsters to pop-songs, let's dive into some of the fun history and facts related to Halloween! Your reward for completing the VFK Halloween Fun Quest is 1,000 credits and a Bubbling Cauldron - Purple! Prizes Questions 1. A classic Halloween confection made in 1880 looks like corn, but tastes as sweet as candy. Who was the creator of Candy Corn? * Milton S. Hershey * George Renninger * Forrest Mars, Sr. * R. H. Macy 2. Victorian Mainstreet is a good place to find candy! Wander over to the shops in the Victorian Age and say: "I don't mean to be corny but where's the candy?" 3. Halloween parties wouldn't be the same with out some spook-tacular songs! Robert George Pickett wrote what famous Halloween Song? * Monster Mash * Transylvania Twist * Boney Boogie * Skeleton Slide * Macarena 4. Enter Victorian Summer Park and say: "It was a graveyard smash!" 5. One of the most famous and scary of all Halloween monsters is Dracula. Who was the author of a famous 1897 novel about Vampires? * Mary Shelley * Edgar Allen Poe * H. G. Wells * Charlotte Bronte * Bram Stoker 6. Go to the Medieval Map and say in your best Dracula voice: "I bid you, Welcome." 7. It's a full moon outside tonight; watch out for things that go bump in the night. What fabled monster are you likely to turn into in the light of a full moon? * Vampire * Ghost * Frankenstein * Werewolf * Clown 8. Go to the Fireworks game lobby in the Victorian Age and give a howl to the full moon, say: "Howl!" 9. Throughout history, folklore tells of the mystical time Between Midnight and 3:00 AM. What is this time typically called? * Midnight * The Witching Hour * Late * Early * The Between 10. In folklore the Witching Hour is a time when witches, ghosts, goblins and ghouls are known to be the scariest! Make your way to the outside of the Halloween Shop in the Victorian Age and say, as you stir your cauldron: "Muahaha!" 11. Vampires may scare you and Monsters might give you the chills, but what is the Latin name for "an unreasonable fear of Clowns"? * Arachnophobia * Brontophobia * Coulrophobia * Claustrophobia * Acrophobia 12. Run screaming to Stonehenge where there are lots of places to hide from clowns, and say: "Anything but the clown nose!" 13. One of Shakespeare's most frightful plays was Hamlet, in which Hamlet's father brings a surprising twist to the story, when he appears as... * A Ghost * A Grave Digger * A Mad Scientist * A Lawyer * A Doctor 14. Go to the Victorian Summer Park in the Victorian Age, where you might find some other "bodies", and remind them of your good old friend. Say: "Alas poor Bob! I knew him, Horatio" 15. Press continue to finish the quest! Answers # George Renninger # Go to Main Street and say "I don't mean to be corny but where's the candy?" # Monster Mash # Go to Summer Park and say "It was a graveyard smash!" # Bram Stoker # Go to the Medieval Age on the map and say "I bid you, Welcome." # Werewolf # Go to the Lobby Fireworks and say "Howl!" # The Witching Hour # Go to Main Street and say "Muahaha!" # Coulrophobia # Go to Stonehenge and say "Anything but the clown nose!" # A Ghost # Go to Summer Park and say "Alas poor Bob! I knew him, Horatio" # Press Continue Category:Quests